


As Ithers See Us

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Dalziel and Pascoe - Hill, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-Yorks' finest suspect they're looking for a man from Manchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Ithers See Us

"Right" said Dalziel decisively. "Pete, get over to Manchester and take a good hard look at our lad. Talk to the parole officer, and you might as well have a word with them useless bloody wankers at Social Services and all."

"And check in with the locals first, I suppose. A Division's area, isn't it?"

"Aye, right enough." Suddenly the Fat Man laughed. "Hey, that's Gene Hunt's mob, isn't it? That'll be a treat for you."

"What's wrong with him? Incompetent? Bent? Freemason? Mad as a barrel of eels?"

"Nay, he's not a bad lad for a Manchester City supporter, only –" Dalziel paused theatrically.

"What?"

"Well, you know all them nasty things Ellie used to say about me?"

"I recall the general drift, yes."

"In Gene Hunt's case, I think they might be true."

Christ! thought Peter. Someone _Dalziel_ thought was a fascistic, misogynistic, Palaeolithic, smug, arrogant bastard? Hard to imagine.

"Don't misunderstand me, Pete. He's a good cop, he's just a bit more… uncomplicated than us civilised folks in Mid Yorks."

Peter wondered if it was cowardly to make Wieldy go instead.

Dalziel scratched his crotch thoughtfully. "Wouldn't clean spoons with that stuff he reckons is whisky, but."


End file.
